La Luz al Final del Camino
by Effie Rosier
Summary: Es duro enterarse de la muerte de un ser querido; pero mas duele el no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Mi primer One-Shot**

**EDIT: **¡Hola a todos/as! Bueno, la verdad es que este fic es bastante antiguo; pero tuve el irrefrenable deseo de editarlo. Aquellos que lo leyeron en su versión original y les gustó, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, pues los cambios que hice fueron mínimos. Agregué algunas tildes, eliminé el exceso de puntos y coloqué los guiones largos; entre otras cosas. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

La Gran Guerra había terminado, en las calles se respiraba tranquilidad y todos estaban contentos. Por fin el niño que vivió había derrotado al Mago Tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. El final de la guerra era sinónimo de felicidad para muchos y para otros, de luto. Habían ocurrido pérdidas muy importantes en ambos bandos.

Harry Potter, el héroe de esa lucha, se encontraba en el cementerio. Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum y la familia Weasley se encontraban con él. Un poco alejados de ellos se encontraban Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, así como Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabini. Los hombres estaban serios y las mujeres soltaban lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Entre todos ellos destacaba una bella joven que parecía tener veintitrés años, con cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos mieles que no demostraban sentimiento alguno. Parecía una estatua

—Luna, Pansy. Tenemos que irnos.— dijo con dolor Blaise.

Theodore solo asintió y abrazó a su esposa para tratar de reconfortarla. Al verse abrazada por su marido, Pansy no pudo soportar más y rompió en llanto. Después de un rato, se separó de Theo y se dirigió a la lapida de mármol blanco, se arrodilló y depositó un ramo de rosas rojas en ella.

Después de eso, las dos parejas se abrazaron y se desaparecieron. Lentamente los Weasley, Fleur y Viktor se fueron retirando del lugar.

El cementerio mágico poseía varias hectáreas de terreno. Todas las lápidas estaban adornadas con hermosas flores que perfumaban el ambiente. Se suponía que ese día nadie podía aparecerse en el cementerio debido a que el dueño tenía otros asuntos que atender. Sin embargo, el viejo hombre decidió dejarlos entrar solo porque "el-niño-que-venció" se lo había pedido.

—Hermione, tenemos que irnos. — le dijo Harry a su amiga, sólo quedaban ellos dos en el solitario cementerio.

—Vete tú. — le dijo fríamente la muchacha mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que trataba de contener.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. Alguien podría hacerte daño si te dejo sola. —replicó el preocupado muchacho.

—Para eso tengo mi varita, Harry. Además, no me pueden hacer más daño del que ya tengo. — le contestó Hermione mientras las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Harry se paró al frente suyo y le sujetó con delicadeza los hombros.

— ¿A dónde se fue la Hermione fuerte que yo conocía?— preguntó con tristeza, pues le rompía el corazón ver a su casi-hermana en ese estado.

—Tú tampoco serías fuerte si algo le pasara a Ginny—le dijo con seriedad Hermione. Al ver que su amigo se quedaba en silencio, prosiguió— Es doloroso enterarse de la muerte de un ser querido; pero más duele el haberla presenciado y no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo Harry—recitó mientras se arrodillaba frente a la tumba.

Al oírla, Harry sólo suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione.

—Si me necesitas estaré en Grimnauld Place— le dijo antes de desaparecer y dejarla en total soledad.

Al verse sin más compañía a su alrededor, Hermione empezó a llorar con más fuerza. ¿Por qué cuando todo iba tan bien el destino tenía que arruinarlo? ¿Por qué quitarle lo que más amaba?

Se levantó con lentitud del frío suelo y observó con tristeza la lápida. "Draco Lucius Malfoy" rezaba ella en elegantes letras doradas. Hace dos meses que él había muerto; pero el dolor seguía sin desaparecer.

Ante el resto de los mortales ella era tan fría como un témpano de hielo. A los únicos a los que podía contarles todos los sentimientos que la embargaban eran a Harry, su casi-hermano y a su almohada.

Estaba muy triste. Comía y dormía por pura costumbre. Ginny le decía que eso no era saludable, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste? Dijiste que nunca lo harías. —se lamentó Hermione mientras recordaba la promesa que Draco le había hecho.

_Séptimo curso. Pronto se acabaría la escuela y podrían escoger las carreras que realizarían por el resto de su vida. A la orilla del lago se encontraba la nueva pareja estrella de Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Las buenas lenguas decían que se habían empezado a enamorar durante un castigo de Transformaciones y las malas; que ella le había echado "Amortentia" en el jugo de calabaza._

_Los dos eran una pareja feliz, respetaban sus ideas y tenían una buena comunicación. Pero aún así, de vez en cuando tenían sus peleas y discusiones como toda pareja normal._

_En ese momento se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en total silencio._

—_Draco— lo llamó Hermione._

— _¿Sí?—le contestó él._

— _¿Lo nuestro va en serio?— le preguntó la chica. Ella confiaba plenamente en Draco, sin embargo, esa tarde había escuchado a unas Hufflepuff diciendo que él solo jugaba con ella; lo cual le había causado muchas dudas._

—_Claro que si, Hermione— contesto él, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada._

—_¿No estás jugando conmigo?— preguntó con la voz quebrada._

—_Yo jamás jugaría contigo, Hermione. No he mirado durante toda nuestra relación a ninguna otra mujer como te miro a ti. Es más, si tú quieres, te puedo prometer que nos quedaremos juntos por siempre. — le contestó el rubio, mirandola fijamente esta vez._

— _¿Por siempre?—preguntó Hermione._

—_Para siempre— afirmó Draco antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso._

—No cumpliste tu promesa—susurró Hermione.

El mundo real no es como en los cuentos de hadas que leía de pequeña.

En los cuentos de hadas no hay horribles y sangrientas guerras, hay paz.

En los cuentos de hadas no hay tristeza ni dolor, hay felicidad y dicha.

En los cuentos de hadas no hay corazones rotos, hay romances felices.

En los cuentos de hadas el príncipe y la princesa terminan juntos por toda la eternidad, en la vida real muchas veces son separados por el destino.

"Para siempre" no existe.

—Te extraño con toda mi alma. Extraño tus besos, abrazos y caricias. Te echo mucho de menos, Draco—murmuró la chica mientras acariciaba la helada piedra con la yema de sus dedos y soltaba las últimas lagrimas.

Ya no iba a llorar más. Iba a recordarlo y extrañarlo por lo que le quedaba de vida; pero ya no iba a llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, como le había dicho Harry. No podía seguir actuando como zombie ante el resto del mundo. A Draco no le hubiera gustado verla así. Además, con su actitud no dañaba solo a Harry, le causaba dolor a todos sus otros amigos y eso la hacía sentir miserable. Tenía que volver a tener una vida normal, volver a sonreír y a reír como hacía antes; por Harry, por Ron, por Ginny, por Luna, por Theo, Draco y por sobre todas las cosas por…

—Mi hija— murmuró Hermione mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Tenía la intuición de que iba a tener una bella niña, su pequeño regalo del cielo. Después de todo el sufrimiento aparecía la luz al final del camino…un nuevo comienzo.

Por primera vez en esos dos meses, Hermione Granger formó una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro. Su amor por Draco le había causado mucho dolor; pero también una gran felicidad.


End file.
